


До утра

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Point of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	До утра

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон, Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Юмор, Флафф, POV  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+115 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Шерлок ведет себя все страньше и страньше))  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
попытка юморнуть))  
насколько удачно, мне сложно судить)))  
---|---  
  
Невыносимее человека просто сложно себе вообразить!  
Он несговорчив, самоуверен, бесстыден, абсолютно невоспитан и совсем не идет на контакт! Что я упустил? Ах, да – он Шерлок Холмс, от него можно ожидать чего угодно!  
Но чего я действительно не ожидал, так это увидеть его в своей постели без моего, заметьте, ведома и согласия.

День начался на удивление странно. Обычно еду можно затолкать в него только угрозами в виде звонка Майкрофту, или стопроцентным на этот раз обещанием съехать. С первым он принципиально не хотел ни видеться, ни разговаривать, и тем более выслушивать высоко чинные нравоучения, а со вторым он не мог смириться, и сердито принимался за еду.  
Но в это утро он мало того, что ел сам, так еще и для меня приготовил завтрак, разве что серебром не сервировал стол.

Потом он соизволил сообщить заранее, что звонил Лестрейд, и у него к нам срочное дело. Как правило, я узнавал об этом в самый последний, или самый неподходящий момент, не успев ни одеться, ни зубы почистить, ни прийти в себя после очередной нашей с ним ссоры.

В такси мне даже бумажник не пришлось доставать, а в участке я все таки заподозрил, что человек, пришедший со мной, точно не является моим соседом и другом Шерлоком Холмсом. За двадцать минут нашего там пребывания он никому кривого слова не сказал. Не обозвал Андерсона напыщенным идиотом, Донован непереносимой занудой, а Лестрейда королевской ищейкой со скудным воображением…

У меня плечо разболелось от постоянных похлопываний по нему восхищенных сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, не забывавших все как один, задавать один и тот же вопрос «Как вам это удалось, доктор Ватсон?»

А когда инспектор отвел меня в сторонку и спросил все ли с нашим «психом» в порядке, я понял что таки, наверное, нет. Потому что чуть раньше, он даже не стал возмущаться в своей обычной манере центра земли насчет того, что я собираюсь оставить его наедине с вселенской скукой и пойти на работу. Я даже достойный ответ ему заготовил, который и проглотил сам, когда он ответил, что все понимает, и будет ждать меня дома. Только он не уточнил, что будет находиться в моей постели…

Никогда прежде мне не приходилось видеть его спящим. Да что там, я вообще перестал верить, что он спит. Что он умеет спать!  
Состояние спокойствия не то, в котором обычно пребывал или стремился пребывать Шерлок Холмс. Как некоторые виды акул не могут надолго останавливаться, так и Шерлок, ему постоянно нужно двигаться, остановка означает смерть.  
Он не ложится спать вообще и встает с петухами, поэтому представить его спящим мне было сложно.

Войдя в комнату, я даже не сразу его обнаружил. Громко хлопнул дверцей шкафа, и краем глаза заметил шевеление. Однако звук его не разбудил, он всего лишь плотнее укутался в мое одеяло и кажется, уснул еще крепче.

Первой мыслью было разбудить и выгнать, но потом пришла мысль, что это, возможно, первый раз в жизни Шерлок спит. Мысленно одернув себя за абсурдные мысли, я решил, что на диване в гостиной спать точно не буду. Это, в конце концов, моя спальня! И если это какой-то очередной эксперимент из нескончаемой очереди оных, то за результаты я не в ответе.

Достав из шкафа еще один плед (мне вдруг совсем расхотелось отбирать у него тот, в который он был так трогательно замотан), я кое-как пристроился с другой стороны кровати.

Я пытался анализировать ту часть дня, которую провел с ним. Но не пришел ни к одному логическому объяснению его поведения. В голову пришло только одно, но это выглядело так невероятно что…  
Хотя, если исключить все явно невозможные предположения, тогда то, что остается, является истиной, какой бы неправдоподобной она ни казалась*.  
В моей голове мысли стремительно пролетали одна за другой, как кометы в километрах от Земли: «неужели он влюблен? быть этого не может! а какой он, когда влюблен? в кого? кому-то повезло… или нет, смотря с какой стороны смотреть! опомнись, Джон, и спи».  
Я повернулся на бок и уставился на него. Сна ни в одном глазу, хотя домой я шел с твердым намерением хорошенько выспаться, да и как тут уснешь нормально, когда в твоей постели Шерлок Холмс?!

Умиротворенное выражение лица, неплотно сомкнутые губы, веки трепещут под загадкой сна. «Интересно, кто ему снится?» И упрямые кудряшки, цепляющиеся за ресницы. Он точно спит.  
Как у него отросли волосы, я раньше не замечал, он видимо тоже.  
Я протянул руку, чтобы убрать прядку, но Шерлок вдруг распахнул глаза, и моя рука замерла.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, чуть охрипшим голосом.  
\- Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, - с улыбкой ответил я, и все же убрал ему волосы с глаз.  
\- Ах, ты об этом, - он улыбнулся в ответ. – Твоя постель удобнее моей, поэтому…  
\- А, так это все-таки был эксперимент?  
\- Не понимаю о чем ты.  
\- Я раскусил тебя. – невозмутимо продолжил я.  
\- Да? И что же такого ты обнаружил?  
\- Ты влюблен. – лежа на боку не очень удобно пожимать плечами, но мне это удалось.  
\- Интересно.  
\- Очень. Так вот, учитывая твое сегодняшнее поведение, вплоть до этой минуты, я полагаю, что ты должен сейчас находиться рядом с человеком, в которого влюблен. Но так как ты сейчас находишься дома, более того, в моей постели, смею предположить, что это я.  
\- Я вот все думал, сколько еще нужно времени, чтобы до тебя дошло. В своей обычной манере поведения, мне вряд ли удалось бы донести до тебя эту истину, поэтому пришлось…  
\- Просто сказать ты не мог? – глупый вопрос, конечно не мог. Все должно непременно вылиться в эксперимент.  
\- Я не знаю ответ только на один вопрос.  
\- Какой же?  
\- Мне спуститься в свою спальню, или… - закончить я ему не дал. Иногда самый гениальный сыщик бывает поразительно слеп к очевидному. Заглянув ему в глаза, я увидел там все - и вечность, и солнце, и розы, и нежность**.

 

* - цитата из рассказа сэра Артура Конан Дойля «Берилловая диадема».  
** - строчка из песни Дена Балана – Лишь до утра.

28 января 2012


End file.
